


Destiny

by Blackmarch



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Absurd, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Futanari, Hilarious, Rough Sex, Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: ... Your mom said it was your destiny to fuck the Simurgh? - Lisa WilbourneWell... No. But she did say I'd do great things. Fucking an Endbringer is pretty great. - Taylor Hebert
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Simurgh
Comments: 29
Kudos: 189





	Destiny

  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP!”  
  
Taylor, in response, shrieked. Flailed, had her limbs caught up tight around the blankets and sheets she’d buried herself under as she tended to do. Her falling off the bed to hit the floor, face first, was expected. Even if it had been pushed along by a, well, _push_ it would have happened anyway.  
  
Lisa could be rather high strung at the best of times. Taylor had never been all that graceful. It all added up and Taylor was perpetually grateful that someone had chosen to put carpet all over the loft instead of hardwood. She’d have broken her nose a hundred times over by now if that had been the case.  
  
With her looks being what they were, Taylor had to hold onto every piece of femininity that she possibly could. That was just how it was.  
  
Taylor didn’t have much time to respond or even properly react beyond even more screaming before she found herself violently lifted onto her feet. A hand slapping across her face, leaving behind a very familiar pair of smudged glasses didn’t help her disorientation much; Kaiser (or the man formerly known as Kaiser) had had a world class memory foam mattress. At one point.  
  
It was hers now. Even if getting rid of a nazi with delusions of grandeur hadn’t been its own reward, her new memory foam mattress would have convinced her that her war against fascism was just.  
  
“Stop dreaming about your fucking three-thousand dollar mattress and pay attention! Can’t you hear it!?” Lisa grabbed Taylor by the shoulders and started shaking her like a child would a half-full piggy bank. Were they pennies? Were they quarters? … And, yeah, once Taylor thought about it, she _did_ hear something. “The Simurgh is coming!”  
  
Taylor’s drowsy and vacuous discomfort vanished at the speed of the PRT taking credit for something impressive that they didn’t do. That was really damn fast. “ _What!?_ ”  
  
“The Simurgh is coming!” Lisa continued to shake Taylor, the taller of the two finally having noticed how _pale_ her friend and super complicated sorta love interest had gotten lately… They’d gotten up to hanging out on the couch together while touching shoulders together. Amorously. They also shared a bed with some pillows between them to stop Taylor spooning the other girl and rubbing her junk all over her. It was progress. “And she’s coming here!”  
  
Taylor’s mouth flapped uselessly. As useless as her last Endbringer fight had proved her to be. Getting your back broken and being left to drift on the water for a while tended to make you wary of similar experiences. This was pretty damn similar. “But - but we just got rid of Leviathan! Two months ago!”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“And isn’t it Behemoth’s turn at this point?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“What’s the plan!?”  
  
“I DON’T KNOW!” This time it was Lisa’s turn to shriek like a wounded animal. “Run? Fight? Both? This is way above my paygrade!”  
  
Taylor had no good response to that. None that came to mind. Plenty of bad ones, but none that were all that good. “Oh my _Goooooooood_.”  
  
She’d pulled that one out of an imaginary hat. Not bad. Not going right for the nuclear option that was breaking down and falling into the fetal position was pretty good in her book.  
  
Taylor might have had some flavor of PTSD. She didn’t know. Mental health professionals had never been in good supply when it came to the Bay. She would know _that_. She’d been one of the five and a half warlords responsible for running what was left.  
  
You were expected to know that sort of thing at her level.  
  
“Seeing as we are neck deep in the shit right now, I have some serious doubts that he exists.” Lisa said, her opening theological argument well reasoned to Taylor’s ears. “And, if he does, he’s a raging asshole.”  
  
“Okay. Okay. Lets - let's calm down. Let’s try and think about this before we do something crazy.” Taylor said more to herself than to Lisa as she raised a hand to start ticking off reasons to do...something. “All our stuff is here.”  
  
“I’ve already moved all our cash through the Number Man.”  
  
“Most of our stuff is here. We can get more, but our stuff is here,” Taylor amended gratefully. Having been poor her entire life she’d quickly gotten a taste for having money on hand... That she couldn’t actually use it for anything in the wartorn hellhole she ruled over didn’t much matter. She had it and that was enough to give her a sense of security. “Also, I don’t think my dad will leave the city willingly.”  
  
Lisa’s nails bit into Taylor’s shoulders some more. “Why the hell not?”  
  
“The house has been in the family for a couple generations now… There’s a lot of memories.” Taylor shifted uncomfortably. “And, you know, my mom kinda…”  
  
Lisa stared at her. “... Jesus Christ. You’re not just talking about him, are you?”  
  
Taylor sucked her lips in and gave up eye contact in favor of moving her eyes around to find the nearest pair of pants that would make her decent. “I have to try.”  
  
The blonde’s face twisted in all sorts of interesting ways, spots of red popping up amongst the pale; None of those contortions implied anything good. “He probably wouldn’t accept us taking the photo album and stuffing him in the trunk, would he?”  
  
“Probably not,” Taylor admitted tiredly. “Besides the house, he’s got this pet project that he’s been working on for the last ten years or something, and he probably won’t want to let it go.”  
  
“A project? What sort of project would he risk his life for? World peace? Solving homelessness? Hunger?” Lisa went quiet for a while as she searched Taylor’s face. Yet more red showed up. “The fucking _ferry_? That crapheap?”  
  
“Can we just - go fight the Simurgh now?” Taylor sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this.”  
  
“Is your dad on drugs? Has he been eating paint chips and washing it down with lead candy?” Lisa asked the questions that Taylor had been thinking about for years and never had the courage to say… Not in those many words, but… “Not to be rude-”  
  
“Let’s just go.”  
  
==========  
  
“Is it just me, or did Legend reuse his Leviathan speech?”  
  
Taylor didn’t deign to answer that obvious question (he’d changed some numbers around, but it had been pretty much the same), far too busy witnessing the Simurgh’s descent from space to do so… She’d lost control of her life at some point and escalation had become a byword for her existence.  
  
How you escalated from kicking a regenerating dragon man’s genitals up into their throat on your first real day as a Cape, Taylor had no clue… The Bakuda bomb that had given her a dick while inflicting searing agony upon her person had been a special time; never a moment of rest for her, no sir. No breaks here.  
  
She needed one of those. A break, that was. She held hope that one of those would eventually fit itself into her very busy schedule of ‘fight or die’. The closest she came to that mythical resting period was an interrupted case of ‘intimate healing’ by Panacea after Leviathan.  
  
Judging by the look on the healer’s face when it had happened, that had mostly just been a case of not believing what her power was telling her; a surprise groping was a very low price to pay for getting your spine looking less like a puzzle that had a couple of pieces missing.  
  
“Plan. Plan plan plan. Plan,” Lisa began muttering to herself, rocking on her feet and chewing on her knuckles in anxiety.  
  
Taylor placed a hand on Lisa’s shoulder to steady her and she could feel Lisa’s muscles lose some of their tension.  
  
They’d get through this. Just like they had gotten through everything else before. They’d already faced and survived one Endbringer on their home turf. What was another? She’d driven off Leviathan easily enough.  
  
Taylor snorted sardonically to herself. She’d just gotten a broken back out of the deal. No biggy. That happened all the time in Brockton.  
  
When Lisa stopped her rocking and muttering to turn her head like she was auditioning for the exorcist, Taylor was taken aback.The sound of stripped gears echoing from nearby added a little something to it that was just unnerving on multiple levels.  
  
"You," was all Lisa said, staring at Taylor with far too wide eyes, suddenly making this all a lot worse.  
  
When people started acting weird when the Simurgh was around, you were allowed to feel some worry.  
  
Taylor took a step back, removing her hand from Lisa's shoulder as things started taking a turn for the strange. Lisa then lunged forward, grabbing Taylor by the shoulders in a stunning reversal.  
  
"You!" Lisa said with more force. “YOU!” Then came the shaking that came with a nervous breakdown. That was _much_ better than what it could have been, really. Not good, but better. “ _You_!”  
  
"Me?" Was Taylor’s only reply. For once, she had no idea what Lisa was talking about. All the subtle cues the blonde liked to throw about were missing entirely... There was nothing subtle at all about the hand that had just caught her by the junk with all the force of a python strangling another python. “HOLY-”  
  
"It will work. This is what we need," Lisa hissed out, squeezing hard enough that Taylor went statue still in hopes that it wouldn’t provoke the blonde further. She’d gotten kicked in the dick before once. Just once. Never again. "This is our ace in the hole."  
  
 ** _Phrasing._**  
  
"But- What?” Taylor squeaked. “What are you even talking about!?”  
  
“The Simurgh has a weakness! I found its fucking weakness!” Lisa’s voice roared in time with the screams of hundreds of people getting blasted with waves of telekinetic force and shrapnel. “She’s sexually frustrated!”  
  
People close by started to turn towards them and Taylor felt something die inside. “ ** _What_**.”  
  
Did the Endbringers even _have_ the body parts required for that? The chemicals and hormones? The ability to _feel_?  
  
“We can deal with our unresolved romantic feelings after, when we’re not dead or stuck in a Tinker bubble until the roving hordes of madmen tear us apart!” Lisa spun Taylor around and towards the exit of the tent. “Remember, any hole is the goal!”  
  
“Even-”  
  
“Especially!” A slap on Taylor’s ass was all the push she needed to take the exit out at a hurried walk. “Make it good for the cameras!”  
  
“You aren’t helping!”  
  
“There are no cameras allowed when there is a Simurgh fight!” Someone said from somewhere.  
  
This assurance, small as it was, slowed Taylor’s heart rate a good amount. Below a hundred and eighty, which was decent. The scything razor sweep of the Simurgh’s wings as it tore through the sad remnants of the Medhall building like a hot knife through tissue rose it up again, yes, but that wasn’t that anonymous person’s fault.  
  
Taylor wouldn’t die of embarrassment now. They were the only _real_ hero she’d ever met; hopefully they wouldn’t die before she could thank them.  
  
The teenage warlord continued her march forward towards her possible death, ignoring the panicked commands coming from the command tent. A quick flex of her powers and she winced as the armband around her wrist shattered... She was going to be next to the Simurgh for more than five minutes. That wasn’t going to be something she’d have to worry about.  
  
If she was going to die, she was going to die and that was it. An armband wouldn’t change much.  
  
For once she was glad her power didn’t extend to what she was wearing. Glad for a given value as her clothing started to rip and tear right off of her frame so she didn’t have to spend the time required to strip down… She’d miss these clothes. Sleeping would never be the same.  
  
There hadn’t been enough time to get her costume on. She’d have to apologize to Sabah later.  
  
There was a hitch in her step as her pants ripped off, causing more screaming in some places and silence in others… It was much like high school… Bad comparison. The worst. This was nothing like high school.  
  
Taylor pushed her power farther than she’d ever had before. It came easily to her, years of pent up rage and frustration coming to the forefront as whatever scraps of clothing that weren’t her mask blew away in the wind of her passing. She towered over the street now, her eyes level with the tops of the tallest buildings that still remained.  
  
The Simurgh had her back to her at the moment.  
  
There was no better chance than this.  
  
==============  
  
Lisa’s teeth rattled in her skull just as she took a peek outside. She should have expected that. A twenty foot or so, give or take a foot, teenage girl with all the mass of a small planet slamming the Simurgh into the pavement tended to have a lot of force behind it.  
  
She still didn’t know how that worked and couldn’t even begin to guess, but it did.  
  
“Oof.” Was all Lisa could emote as she witnessed the much larger Taylor manhandle Ziz like you would a pissed off bird. There were wings flapping madly, songs turning into angry honks, the whole shebang as Taylor hooked an arm around the Endbringer’s waist and wrangled their ever changing assortment of wings beneath the other.  
  
Lisa didn’t care what the experts said. Every time she tried to count them, she got a different number. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say that the Simurgh was fucking with her.  
  
Taylor somehow managed to overcome infinity, every wing held under an arm as she managed to get herself a basic wrestling pin… Brian would be smug as hell later. Lisa just knew it. He’d said that some hand-to-hand training would be useful one day and here Taylor was, proving him right.  
  
Another bone-rattling body slam brought Lisa’s attention back to the here and now. Taylor had shifted her body weight and reversed their positions, moving far faster than anything twenty-feet tall should be able to. Whatever noise there was began to gradually slow to a stop now that they were beginning to understand what they were looking at; Taylor laying on her back on the ground with the Simurgh above her, still kicking and looking a great deal more panicked than anyone had ever seen her. There were a pair of hands, palms pressed tightly against the sides of the Endbringer’s cheeks that was smushing them out of shape and crushing whatever leverage she might have been able to gather.  
  
The telekinetic blasts and cuts occurring around them and upon the environment, instead of _on_ them, loosened something in Lisa’s chest. The Simurgh couldn’t hurt Taylor, not as she was. She hadn’t been entirely sure that would be the case until it happened.  
  
Mostly sure was not the same as entirely… Also, on another, happier, note...she’d never seen a full nelson in person before. Or Taylor’s dick for that matter. The dick had been mostly theoretical up to this point, her powers having informed her of its existence but leaving her in the dark about everything else with her firm insistence.  
  
That might have been a mistake. She hadn’t prepared herself for the sight. That, or the idea of a human erection that was taller than she was and had all the girth of a barrel. The veins crossing were as thick around as both her forearms put together and she could see them _moving_ from where she was standing. Pulsing with blood and...she needed a moment.  
  
Lisa stumbled away from the now silent crowd and into a nearby alley for privacy, one that still had a good view of the action, as it were. The action that was an embarrassingly exposed Ziz, her heaving breasts and soft-looking slit available to the eyes of hundreds of shell-shocked Capes… She was one of them. One of those that couldn’t look away as Taylor clumsily shifted her hips to line herself up, digging deep for every bit of grit that she had in her so that she didn’t break and run away like the embarrassed sort of schoolgirl she really was.  
  
Taylor was only going to sexually destroy one of the world’s biggest threats in front of a crowd… Nothing big. What a wallflower.  
  
Lisa licked her lips. Bit them, nerves thrumming in suspense as Taylor eventually found what she’d been looking for. Her glans - caught on those marble-pale lower lips and the song hiccuped. Skipped like a needle over a vinyl record as those featureless orbs of hers went wide and Taylor seized the moment with all of the characteristic mercy she was known for.  
  
That was, none.  
  
Lisa had just enough forewarning to slam her hands over her ears and to unclench her jaw as Taylor bucked her hips and sank halfway into the monster with obscene ease… It was the first time anyone had ever heard the Simurgh scream. It was a physical thing that Lisa felt in her chest, setting every window for miles around on a quest to pop out of its frame.  
  
Lisa thought she might have heard someone start screaming. It might have been her. She wouldn’t know, the tinnitus was hitting her pretty hard… That wasn’t tinnitus.  
  
It was chiming.  
  
Lisa lifted her head for a look, her suspicions confirmed; the look of panic on the space angel’s face had shifted to one of shocked pleasure. Her mouth had opened up into a large ‘O’, the chiming proving itself to be just as physical as the scream as it warbled and bounced with every jerky thrust of Taylor’s sharply-defined hips.  
  
Lisa had thought she’d known what loathing was. That she knew what envy meant… She’d been wrong. If she’d ever regretted a plan before, this was the one she regretted the most. Even as her hands started to slip down the front of her pants  
  
Sure, there was a good chance she wasn’t going to die now. But, on the other hand, the Simurgh had gotten to take a crack at Taylor’s junk before she had… Maybe it would have taken a couple of years, but Lisa had planned for that to come up at some point.  
  
Fucking _Ziz..._  
  
Lisa picked up on something then, as was normal for her. Her power rose its ephemeral head and fed her a piece of unwarranted data. An observation that she hadn’t asked for or needed… Taylor’s height as it was now, compared against the Simurgh’s, was nearly one-for-one the same as her height when compared against hers… Wait.  
  
 ** _That bitch._**  
  
==========  
  
 _‘In. Out. In. Out. In. Out,’_ Taylor chanted in her head, and under her breath. It was not only a distraction, but it was the only thing keeping her from death and embarrassment. More embarrassment. This was plenty embarrassing as it was, but it could be more so.  
  
She didn’t know what she’d expected when this plan of action had been decided, but it sure as hell hadn’t been the near irresistible urge to blow her load as soon as she grabbed a tit.  
  
Taylor hadn’t been raised as a boy. For some reason, her parents had never thought about raising her as one. Surprising, yes, but they hadn’t… Yet, the thought of being a one-pump-chump and being _known_ for it was the worst thing that she could think of next to dying at the moment.  
  
She had a rep to think about now. That wasn't a joke.  
  
There were hundreds of people watching her right now. Watching her do what she was doing and... This was an Endbringer fight. If they weren’t burning every single moment into their memory in a PTSD induced trance she’d be surprised. It wouldn’t matter if she got out of here in one piece if she didn’t pull this off perfectly.  
  
The Simurgh wasn’t making it easy on her though. Far from it. Taylor had suspicions that an Endbringer’s snatch was on an entirely different level from anything a human had.  
  
This tightness was just unnatural. Every ass-quaking buck of Taylor’s hips was met with what felt like a soft, velvet fist rippling along her shaft. With an extra dose of wetness to keep her sliding smoothly in and out of the Simurgh’s warm hole like she’d been covered in oil; her will was the only thing standing between her and failure. That, and one of humanity’s oldest emotions and motivators.  
  
Pure, pigheaded spite. No matter how fuckable the Simurgh was, she was still the enemy.  
  
Taylor’s erection didn’t soften at all, not that she could tell, but there was no longer a danger of her ending quickly. Her oncoming orgasm pulled back like the tide, with enough force that she felt an ache in parts of herself that she’d never known could ache; Her revenge was simple and cathartic. She tightened her hold on the sides of the Simurgh’s face, the middle finger of her right hand hooking into the monster’s mouth by accident, then pulling on purpose.  
  
Taylor wasn’t gentle when she did it. The chiming hiccuped and took on a warbling, bouncing quality as Taylor focused on fucking up into her hard enough to make her bounce into the air; the ground beneath the two of them splintering and nearby weakened buildings crumbling as it went.  
  
It was mechanical. Taylor’s body took over from her mind for a moment, giving her yet more breathing space.  
  
The thought that an Endbringer could possess fluids like a human had never crossed Taylor’s mind until today. The feeling of spit on the inside of the false angel’s cheek and over Taylor’s palm as said angel’s tongue circled that finger didn’t help her in repressing… If the fucking thing felt any discomfort from this, or disliked it all that much, Taylor couldn’t tell.  
  
She was sandbagging. The bitch was sandbagging. She’d been too distracted to figure it out at first, but now she knew.  
  
After Taylor had stuck it in, it was like Ziz had just - crumbled. Like she’d been waiting for her, just like how Lisa had implied before pushing her out of the tent and towards her doom. Taylor didn’t have many illusions about where she stood. After having already been crippled for life once, she knew when she was being taken for a ride when she saw it...felt it.  
  
If Taylor could have seen her face, Taylor had little doubt that there’d be a smile written all over it.  
  
Nostrils flaring with anger and shameful excitement, Taylor suddenly threw Ziz off of her. Against a building, the chime cutting out completely to turn into something reminiscent of a squawk as it came down on her head in a shower of rubble. They were only given enough time to start shaking the dust out of their hair before Taylor was on them again, driving them forward and through and onto their back with another scream.  
  
Taylor wouldn’t allow them even a moment to pull themselves together. She had a plan of action. A plan of action she’d used a thousand times before and that had never failed her. Hit fast. Hit hard. Fuck them when they’re down and make sure they stay down.  
  
As she crashed down and on top of her enemy, choking that scream of theirs off for a solid three seconds that might as well have been an eternity with a hand around their neck, Taylor had to say it was pretty relevant; their wings continued to be useless, razor edges fluttering uselessly, caressing Taylor’s metal-hard flesh instead of tearing her to ribbons.  
  
The only sound Taylor could hear at this point that wasn’t her own heartbeat was the beating of feathers and crumbling architecture. Her knees scraping over rubble as she pulled herself higher, crushing the much smaller engine of destruction under her with her bulk.  
  
Taylor was now as far beyond embarrassment as Alec was beyond empathy. It would have to do, with her rep on the line.  
  
“You like that don’t you? You fucking like that, you needy whore?” Taylor started to whisper into the Endbringer’s ears as she forcibly reinserted herself with a wet smack of flesh on flesh; Over a decade of impotent frustration and rage came with it. “You fucking like that?”  
  
Ziz clamped down on her like she was trying to tear Taylor’s dick off and that was all the answer that the teenage warlord needed.  
  
“You’re one sick puppy.” Her hand wrapped around her hair, each separate strand digging slightly into her hardened physiology as she pulled back on them like the impromptu reigns they had become. “I’ve got some experience with handling bitches like you.”  
  
That was an exaggeration. A kick to the jaw wasn’t exactly the same thing, but it was definitely an experience of a sort… The spirit was the same though. Oh _boy_ was it the same.  
  
Taylor sped up in her thrusting as much as she was able to, actually pounding the Simurgh into the gradually flattening ground as their bed of rebar and concrete was ground down into powder. That the street was somehow able to hold up against the aftershocks of Taylor’s assault was a miracle, one that she could only attribute to the Simurgh’s...attributes; to her surprisingly welcome softness, a bottom that just wouldn’t quit and thighs like marshmallows grazing her hips.  
  
Nature couldn’t have built better shock absorbers. Couldn’t have imagined it. It just made Taylor angrier because, god damn it, _this was doing it for her_. Doing it for Ziz as well. Taylor, having been entirely female at some point in her life, could tell when an orgasm was coming on, even if it wasn’t hers. Not helping matters was that she’d been edging herself from the start of this whole debacle and, if she ground her teeth any harder, they’d be powder.  
  
Taylor had resolved to see this through to the end. The Simurgh had other plans.  
  
Taylor could only look on with horror as those blemish-free features changed from shocked, shamed anger to smug superiority. Feminine hands that had, not even once (Taylor had forgotten about the _hands_ ), been put to use ended up at the back of her skull, pushing her face _down_.  
  
Her eyes threatened to fall out of her skull as the Simurgh planted their lips against hers, eerily warm silk that shot a line of electricity throughout her entire body and set fireworks off in her head. Taylor’s will, her adamantine resolve, became as strong as tinfoil as she was pushed past the point of no return by something so simple.  
  
That had been her first kiss. Simple, but effective; her vision went white and Taylor had no idea how long it stayed that way. Long enough for melodrama to set in as she shot her load until her balls ran dry.  
  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP!”  
  
Much like her day had started, Taylor shrieked. Flailed. Rolled over and fell a good four or five feet off the miniledge she’d come-to on, her current height of seven feet making it nothing more than a dull ache; Lisa standing over her, fumbling with the button of her dark purple costume pants with suspiciously moist hands didn’t help in terms of comprehension.  
  
“We need to go,” Lisa continued to mash Taylor’s deja vu button with a hammer as she pushed a bathrobe and shoes into their chest. “Now.”  
  
“But - the Simurgh?” Taylor’s teeth clicked together uselessly as the fog of a well-earned orgasm refused to leave her brain in peace. “I still have to- I got to win.”  
  
Taylor could take her. She just needed a breather.  
  
“You _did_ , you idiot, and that’s the problem! It's going to take months of work to make downtown livable again!” Lisa pointed up and somewhere to left behind Taylor. A quick look, as quick as could be made in her condition, revealed the Simurgh floating away and skywards. Going back home without a cab as it were, wobbling like a drunk in heels while thick lines of white fell from… Oh. “I am _not_ sticking around to take responsibility!”  
  
Taylor, having come to a sort of muzzy realization as she pondered life in that way only the well-laid had, frowned. “Mom was right. This...” She looked around, eyes skipping over the semen lake with the practiced ease of someone that had spent a good deal of their life avoiding reality. “This was my destiny.”  
  
Lisa stopped tugging at Taylor’s hands for a moment to give her a _look_. “Your mom said it was your destiny to fuck the Simurgh?”  
  
“Well… No.” Taylor shrank another foot as their once silent surroundings started to become not so silent… It was getting pretty darn loud, actually, which was annoying; at least it wasn’t cheering. She wouldn’t have been able to handle that. “But she did say I’d do great things. Fucking an Endbringer is pretty great.”  
  
“... That’s the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” Lisa paused at the end of that sentence for a second, then started tugging at Taylor’s hands again. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”  
  
“I am, aren’t I?” Taylor nodded, taking the backhanded compliment in the spirit it was meant to be taken in. With awkward grace. “Want to cuddle back home? I feel sort of used and I think I’m in shock.”  
  
Taylor didn’t need a reason to be in shock. She wasn’t dead. That was pretty fucking amazing.  
  
“Yes. Yes, we can! Just move!”  
  
==========  
  
Director Tagg took over the local PRT a week later, directly after Piggot handed in her resignation and an empty bottle of absinthe. He then fell into the Taylor-made lake and drowned.  
  
There was a party at his wake. He wasn’t invited.  
  
Taylor got her cuddles on the couch, Lisa learned how to give a world-class handjob out of Endbringer-based spite and Ziz’s smile hasn’t budged an inch since that day...but those are all other stories.  
  
All’s well that ends well, eh?


End file.
